A Kitsune Birthday
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Old story. FemNaruxSasu Our little kitsune is upset and wonders what she did wrong to where no one wants to know that she is even there. One-shot shortie. Bad at summaries, like always.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

This story was written several years ago but I never once thought to add it to this site. Due to having no PC at the time; this story was typed up on my phone before being emailed to me to immediately being put up onto the site.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

†

I stared down into my sink with a heated glare before looking up into the mirror with disgust. Everyone has been avoiding me; even all the people I called friends. I stared into the mirror only to see a dirty face with whiskers aligned on both sides of the cheeks. My eyes were dull and lifeless. I growled, lifting my hand before I punched the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces.

I ignored the pain in my hand; knowing Kyuubi would just heal all my wounds in the end.

No one looked at me, they said nothing to my greetings… it's like when they saw me, they thought 'Oh look there is the plague… maybe if we ignore it, it'll leave.' I growled then slammed my injured hand into the wall. I knew I had broken some bones when I heard a loud sickening crack. All that meant was that there was more work for Kyuubi to do.

I didn't care if they would heal or anything; they could stay that way for all I cared. Nothing mattered if I had become a plague to those close to me… nothing mattered…

Just yesterday everyone was laughing and joking with me. Sasuke was Sasuke but today… he didn't say a word or even looked in my direction. It was like I didn't even exist today after I had left my apartment.

I stared down at my stomach, staring at where the seal for Kyuubi was located. The thought of the sudden change in everyone's mood being because of Kyuubi did cross my mind; but I but I shook that thought off as fast as it came to my mind. They already knew about Kyuubi; they found out when Rookie 12 gathered for spar matches and training evaluations. Kakashi went to provoke me into a simple spar, nothing more, I don't know what he said but it made my blood boil and caused me to go crazy at that very moment.

I had woken up in intense care that same day to see everyone staring at me because they wanted answers to something I couldn't even remember. Apparently I almost killed Kakashi but was stopped by Sasuke before it even reached to that. I have no memories of what exactly happened but I remember Kyuubi had spent a month whimpering out 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

I lifted my hand from the wall before staring at my hand with disgust; not even bothering to bandage it or anything. I kicked the bathroom door open and walked out to go into my room. I sat down on my bed only to stare down at my floor.

My apartment was the only place that I could drop my mask and be myself. Today was a little different; it cracked after how everyone treated me and I ended up ditching the rest of today's training because of it. Outside I was the cheery idiot… but inside… I was closed off and nowhere near the level of an idiot.

I ignored the pounding I heard, assuming that it was a headache that I had gained from when I had hit my head on the wall outside my apartment. Damn that's right; there was still blood there from my when my forehead protector cut into my head. I rested my head into the palm of my uninjured hand.

The pounding became fiercer followed by muffled voices. Wait, voices? Then I realized it was my door that the pounding was coming from, not my headache. I got up and opened it, not even bothering with putting my mask back up. Behind it was a concerned Uchiha, an annoyed Sakura, a fearful Kakashi with a lot of concern in his eye and a few other people from the rookie 9. I stared at them before snorting and closing my door to lock it. I could hear Sakura screaming through the door afterwards.

I didn't even want to know why they were here; I didn't care. "Open this damn door or I will break it down!" I heard Sakura threaten. I turned around and stared at the door. I snorted before going back to my bed to sit down. I could hear the pounding on the door still along with glass being tapped.

I turned around slowly and met onyx eyes. I stared into them for a while before unlocking the window in which he slipped in before closing it and locking it. I resumed my position of leaning my head into my palm while Sasuke sat down on my right. He lifted up my injured hand to examine it. I could feel a heated glare on me causing me to lift my head and stare into onyx eyes once more.

"What?" I grunted out, voice colder than normal. He growled at me, holding up my hand. "You're hand is broke and bleeding and you're bleeding on your forehead… what the hell were you doing?" I jumped slightly at his tone. It was pure anger. Why would he care though if I had gotten hurt? I snorted and stared coldly into his eyes.

"Why do you care? It doesn't matter what happened to me." I snatched my hand back from his grasp; hoping that Sasuke didn't even notice that I had winced in pain from that action. Of course no one upstairs favored me.

Sasuke got up, growling at me. "You're going to the hospital." He said not giving me a choice. "How about no." I said, standing up before walking into my bathroom. I could still hear everyone banging on my door while tossing out threats. They weren't able to break the door down or entire with teleportation. I smirked over that; I had sealed off my apartment when I first entered.

I reached my bathroom then felt the sudden rush of the blood loss getting to me. I slipped on my own footing and landed face first into darkness and… warmth? I opened my eyes not even realizing I had closed them. I looked up to see Sasuke holding me; concern once again leaking into his onyx eyes.

He lifted me up before pulling me into the bathroom. He placed me down into my tub then looked around the room. He noticed the broken mirror and wall but said nothing. Instead he grabbed a cloth from the towel rack on the door and wet it. He walked over to me, taking my headband off and tossing it to the side. By now I was too tired and weak to fight off his help, and he knew it.

He took the wet cloth and started cleaning the blood off my face before cleaning the cut from my forehead protector. He reached behind my sink knowing that, that was where I kept my first aid kit. He pulled out bandages and wrapped it around my forehead.

My eyes never left him as he worked on my wounds. I could tell he was beyond pissed at me but he was also glad that I was alive. He lifted my hand, pulling out the glass shards that hung loosely out of it before cleaning it off with the wet towel. It was still bleeding since it sustained a lot of damage. Sasuke grabbed some ointment, spreading it over my hand just like he had done with the cut on my forehead. He then wrapped my hand up in the bandages then examined me.

"Are there anymore wounds I should know about?" I shook my head lightly; not remembering if I injured myself anywhere else.

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. My gaze stayed on the door as I wondered where he walked off to. I heard my front door open along with some talking then footsteps. Kakashi came into view, staring down at me as I laid in the bathtub. He walked in and closed the door behind him then locked it.

He sat down on the toilet seat still staring at me; I could only return the stare. "Why did you leave so early?" He asked me, his gaze never leaving me. If I told him the truth he'd just laugh and walk out. "Hn…" was all I could make out, causing Kakashi to lift his brow. "So now I have two Sasuke's on my team. Where's my little devil that always threatened to burn all my books?" I couldn't help the small smile that broke out on my face.

I shifted my gaze. "Ne… `Kashi-sensei… Does everyone think I'm a plague?" My voice was really weak and cracked.

Kakashi was taken aback by my question and the nickname. It had been years since I called him that. His gaze shifted to the door, causing mine to land there. I could sense everyone's chakra on the other side of the door. I grunted and sighed there was just no peace.

"Why not ask them?" I snorted then turned my head to the side, feeling very weak as I did so. "Maybe because no one even gave me a glance when I talked; I tried asking but no one wanted to hear me. I would prefer everyone to leave my apartment now." I was hurting and I knew it was showing as clear as day. It wasn't my wounds, but remembering how I got treated.

"So that's why you left." Kakashi mumbled more to himself. He stood up from then walked over to the door, only to stop in front of it. He looked back at me as a devious glint ran through his normally dull eyes. This caused me to raise a brow but when I went to ask, he simply walked out. "Damn it…" I grumbled after realizing that I was left in the bathtub.

Using only my left hand, I pulled myself up all the while panting. I nearly slid into the tub when I had got on both of my legs but I managed to catch myself before that had happened. 'Maybe I should have asked Kakashi to help me up before telling them to leave.' I stepped out of the tub and headed for the closed door of the bathroom. I used the wall as a brace to keep my balance since the blood loss had caused me to become very lightheaded. Reaching the door, I had found myself to very exhausted, causing me to nearly fall.

I opened the door and slid out slowly, still using the wall to keep myself up. I could hear my own ragged breath as I tried to get to my bed. I walked past my kitchen only to trip over something and fall straight into the flooring. I groaned loudly as I could feel my wounds opening once again. I heard shuffling causing me to lift my gaze to see everyone was still there. I looked down to see that Kiba had tripped me which he was apologizing to me over but I couldn't even register that right away.

I felt a firm grip pull me up, making me look over to see that the grip belonged to Sasuke. He pushed me down onto my bed and held me there. I could hear everyone shuffling into my room but I didn't dare look up. I knew they were talking but I just couldn't make out anything that they were saying. I felt a hot breath against my ear, causing me to lift my gaze up to see Sasuke leaning in close to me.

"Happy birthday, dobe." He whispered into my ear; making me jump slightly. I looked up as my face heated up when I noticed everyone, besides Sasuke, was behind Sakura who was holding onto a cake. On it was 'Happy Birthday Dobe' making me instantly know who had the hand in putting the letters on the cake.

It didn't even dawn on me that it was my birthday. I felt like an idiot; it all dawned on me right then and there. The reason why Sasuke was out of it was because he was trying to get the cake. Everyone was so busy trying to set up my birthday that when I disappeared it must have caused some worry. I groaned at my idiotic actions, though I knew full well that I didn't know that it was October already to begin with. I slammed my head down into my palm and sighed. I knew I had concerned gazes on me. I shook my head as I put my mask up. I looked up and grinned at everyone as I spoke. "Sorry, I forgot that it was even October!" I scratched the back of my head; laughing in embarrassment.

Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing, which means that he would talk to me after everyone left my apartment. I avoided his gaze, knowing that there would be a silent conversation otherwise in which I didn't want to have right now. I wanted to get this birthday done and over with and lay down for Kyuubi to heal me properly.

I sat through them surrounding me with the cake before they gave me a slice of it. It was an ice cream cake so it wasn't that bad. I definitely knew by that alone that Sasuke himself got the cake since he hated sweets completely. After the cake I was then surrounded by small gifts from each person in the rookie teams.

I received ramen coupons from Neji, a creepy green spandex outfit from Lee; Sakura gave me make up; which I cringed at. All the gifts were random; I knew full well that they had a hard time trying to decide what to get me. Kakashi knew though about my addiction to weapons so he got me a new kunai that was engraved along with more shuriken to replace the ones that went missing in my pouch. Sasuke didn't seem to want me to open any of his gifts with everyone around, as he stood in front of it to prevent anyone from grabbing it.

The party began to die down when it started to get dark outside, making some realize that their parents would skin them alive if they didn't get home. Kakashi and Sasuke stayed a little longer to help me pick up my apartment. Who would have known that even with so little brought over that they would have caused such a huge mess. I sighed inwardly as I found some broken items though I knew full well it had to be Kiba that broke it.

Kakashi peered over to the clock and nodded to us. "Tomorrow is a free day, there is no meeting. I have to inform Sakura and her parents." We looked up at Kakashi who was grinning under his mask which caused us both to be struck with curiosity. He exited the apartment then left in a _poof_ of smoke.

I walked over to the doo and closed it, mumbling about how people never seem to shut doors behind them. I turned around and entered my room, instantly flopping down onto my bed with my arms crossed. Sasuke joined me with the box he was originally hiding behind him earlier, and held it out to me. I raised my head and stood up, grabbing the box to put behind me on the bed. I crawled onto the bed and stopped when my knees were against the box.

The wrapping paper was plain white but I could see that Sasuke drew foxes on it. I carefully took the wrapping paper off, trying not to rip it. I could see the anxiety coursing through Sasuke's onyx eyes. I grinned as I opened it even slower, making Sasuke growl and help me take the paper off. "Hey! I was making sure I didn't rip it, teme!" He narrowed his eyes at me and growled again. I snickered and tried to open the box but instantly cringed, remembering a little too late about the injury on my hand.

Sasuke noticed and grabbed a kunai from his pouch and cut the tape on the box. He put his kunai away then pushed the box closer to me. I raised my brow. "Why use the kunai on the poor defenseless tape?" Sasuke glared at me as I snickered again. I couldn't help but enjoy getting a rise out of him.

I used my left hand and lifted the flaps of the box then peered inside. I blinked and nearly tackled Sasuke… nearly. I pulled out the items in the box. Inside the box was a fox hoodie which had fox ears on top that would perk up when the hood was up. I quickly slipped the jacket on over my head as joy filled my body. It was huge and baggy, but Sasuke seemed to know that my favorite type of clothing was usually large, baggy items.

I pulled out a fox hat, a fox necklace and gloves that were also fox related. I looked over to Sasuke. "You went all out Sasuke." I stated then pulled out a fox tail, causing me to raise my brow.

It was one of those tails you could put on the back of your pants and hook it there. So me being horrible and mean, I put it on and tried to make it go back and forth, trying to make it look like I was wagging my tail. I giggled as Sasuke's face turned beat red. I couldn't help it, I loved driving out all these emotions from the Uchiha; it seemed like I was the only one capable of it. Whenever I was down and dropped my mask, he was the only one I'd ever let in. He understood masks and surprisingly was good at comforting.

A thought crossed my mind as I remembered something Kyuubi had taught me in order to move objects with chakra. I molded the chakra into the fox tail and began making it wag. This caused Sasuke to look away as he held his hand to his nose. "Dawe…. `Suke has a nosebreed." I said in an innocent but singsong tone.

I gasped when I found myself underneath Sasuke with my hands held to the sides of my head. 'Ok I might have gone too far and pissed him off.' I opened my mouth to tell Sasuke sorry but found his lips had crushed into mine for a heated kiss. I gasped in shock but closed my eyes.

Sasuke pulled back, grinning. "Who would have thought you'd finally let me take control." I narrowed my eyes as I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean, teme!" He snorted and leaned down. "You can't push me away forever, my little Kitsune." I could feel the heat rising back to my cheeks while I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"T-Teme?" I stuttered out, only for him to lean in and once again capture my lips. I couldn't help it; I knew I have always loved his touch and his lips. Ever since that kiss that happened in the academy, I knew I had yearned for this touch once more. I was surprised that Sasuke was even sitting here kissing me with such passion to begin with.

I was afraid of losing Sasuke when he would go to pull back. I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't make him run away from me and leave me behind. I didn't want him to leave me.

He pulled back and stared up and down at me causing my face to heat up more; if that was even possible by now. He grinned and leaned down to my ear. "Now how about the second part of your birthday gift…" he trailed off as he slid his hand under my shirt. I gasped and shouted a quick 'Eep' due to his cold hands. His hand squeezed my breast, causing me to blush even more as I let out a moan, which I quickly tried to hide.

I could feel his grin against my ear as he whispered to me. "I love you dobe." I swallowed hard before whispering back to him, after regaining my voice. "I love you too, teme." His grin grew bigger as he stared at me. I could see the lust that filled his eyes.

This was going to be a birthday I'd never forget.

-AN-

This story was originally put up to say 'I'm sorry for not being able to update' when I was without my laptop those few months. This story was typed originally through my phone before I sat here and fixed it up on my PC.

Compared to my other stories, this was abnormally large of a story for a Birthday fic. However we all know what Sasuke meant by 'second half of the birthday gift.'

During this story I tried to avoid, for the most part, any parts that anyone would need to say Naruto's name plus the fact that Naruto was a girl. The reason for this is due to the fact that instead of the fandom made name of Naruko that people use, I use the name 'Akuma' instead. Naruko is only a fan made name, not something I have to use since Kishimoto himself didn't create the name for the character.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
